The Switch
by WriterPON3
Summary: After semi wishing for a Stallion dominated world, Harry finds his wish granted. He wakes up with a DAD Applejack! What has happened to our little alicorn hero? What happened to hi s female counterpart who wished the same for Mares? Slash! Seventh Element Side Fic. Pairings are Male Diamond Tiara/Harry and Shady Daze/Lily (FemHarry)
1. Chapter 1

**A World of Stallions**

**A Seventh Element Side Fic**

**Summary: Harry and his female counterpart Lily switch places from their own worlds after wondering what Equestria would be like if their own gender was more populated after he gets in trouble for making Apple Bloom cry. **

**Starring: **

Dusk Star (Male Twilight) - Element of Magic

Diamond Storm (Male Rarity) - Element of Generosity

Bubble Gum (Male Pinkie) - Element of Laughter

Applejack's name stays the same - Element of Honesty (Lily's adopted father. Calls him Daddy not Dad)

Buttershy (Male Fluttershy) - Element of Kindness

Sonic Dash (Male Rainbow Dash) - Element of Loyalty

Lily Trotter-Apple (Female Harry) - Element of Love

In this world, it was Lily's Love that made the Elements of Harmony strong enough to defeat Nightmare Reaper (Male Nightmare Moon)

**As for Royalty...**

Prince Solaris (Male Celestia, Lily's grandfather)

Princess Bluebell (Lily's grandmother and Solaris's long lost wife)

Queen Nexus (Sombra's female counterpart)

Prince Orpheous (Male Luna, Lily's Great Uncle)

Prince Mi Amor Skyefall - Prince Skye, Prince of Love (Male Cadance - Dusk Star's foal sitter and best friend after his big sister)

**Other Bad Guys:**

Eris (Female Discord)

King Larval (Male Chrysalis)

**Apple Family:**

Grandpa Smith - Self Explanatory. Unfortunate male with the name Granny Smith. Apples call him Grandpa instead of Granny - Lily's adopted grandpa

Big Red - Female Big Macintosh, Lily's adopted aunt, full name Red Juicy)

Cutie Mark Crusaders - (Protective of Lily, Little Sister to most of their class)

Apple Seed - Male Apple Bloom - Lily's adopted cousin

Scooter - Male Scootaloo

Shimmering Bell - Male Sweetie Belle, friends call him Shimmer

**Other characters: **

Blue Bonnet (Male Silver Spoon named after Blue Bonnet plates)

Gold Chain (Male Diamond Tiara, Harry's love interest in this world, teases Lily about being adopted a lot)

Sharp Sword (Female Shining Armor, Dusk Star's Big Sister Best Friend Forever)

Feathershine - Female Featherweight

Shady Tree - Female Shady Daze (Lily's best friends)

**In this Equestria, where Stallions are the dominant gender, James was the son of Prince Solaris and Princess Bluebell. Eris kidnapped James as Discord had Liliana. Bluebell became Queen Nexus and attacked the Crystal Empire. Yada yada. Basically everything the same except for a few Gender Switches. **

**Author's Note: This side fic was inspired by The Other Side by Hopefox**

**Opening Theme - Dragon Soul (Vic Mignonga version) **

**Ending Theme - Tobira no Mukou e (The Other Side of the Door) **

**Chapter 1 Coming Soon!**


	2. The Switch Chapter 2: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Switch**

"Stupid Diamond Tiara." Harry said with tears in his eyes. The little witch knows I'm insecure about being adopted. Why won't she let up on me?

His mood did not improve when yet again, Apple Bloom and her fellow Crusaders where bugging Harry about his Cutie Mark. All the way back to Sweet Apple Acres.

"I've told you a thousand times It just appeared after My Element of Harmony took physical form! Leave me alone you stupid Blank Flank!"

The Crusaders gasped.

"Oh dear Grandma what have I done?" Harry said after his eyes widened.

Apple Bloom's eyes watered. She ran off to the farm house they called home. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked at him with angry looks and just left him.

"HARRY TROTTER-APPLE." He heard his mother call out his name

"Uh oh. Full name." Harry said trying to shrink in the grassy lawn.

Later that evening...

Grounded for three days because Diamond Tiara ruined my mood and caused me to snap at Apple Bloom. Harry thought with his head on his front hooves.

At the same time in paralell Equestria, Lily Trotter-Apple was having the same problems her male counterpart was. Only she struck her cousin Apple Seed with a bolt of magical lightning on his flank. She was grounded for two months for using magic for violence. "They got no idea what its like to be-"

"A Stallion in a mares world."

"A Mare in a Stallions world."

"Sometimes."

"I wonder."

"What it would be like if"

"Stallions/Mares dominated Equestria."

The two said this as a shooting star flashed over the sky which shined brightly.

Their respective cousins in both worlds found them sleeping uncomfortably, hmmphed angrily at them, and went to sleep.

The next morning...

"Lily!" Harry heard a male voice calling. "Lily-flower come on! You and Apple Seed are gonna be late for school!"

Applejack came upstairs. He had never known his Lily to act like this before. She must be mad at him. "Baby girl I know I might have been a bit harsh, but you used magic against a non magic user!"

"I'm up momma." Groaned an unfamiliar voice. A MALE voice!

"Huh?" Applejack said in shock. He rushed into the room Apple Seed and Lily shared and saw on the bed a blue coated alicorn COLT instead of a light pink coated Alicorn FILLY.

"Who are you?" Both demanded.

"I'm Harry." Harry introduced himself. "Are you a cousin I haven't met before? Momma didn't say we where having any guests today."

"Whose your momma?" Applejack asked in conrfusion.

"Applejack."

Applejack was now thoroughly confused. Where did this colt come from? Where was his little Lily-flower? "Son I don't know what's going on here. But I'm Applejack. And I am most certainly a Stallion and not a mare."

Harry's jaw dropped.

A short while later, we find Harry and Applejack (Dad version as he was dubbed by Harry) talking in the living room area.

"So let me get this straight, your from a world where me and all our friends are mares?"

"Yep."

"And your the grandcolt of Princess Celestia, as my little Lily is the grandfilly of Prince Solaris?"

"That's right."

"So answer me one question. How th' hay did you end up here?"

"Uh...I don't know."

"We need to see Dusk Star."

"Whose...Oh I get it. He's your Twilight." Harry said following his "Dad" out of the farmhouse. He spied a large for her gender mare pulling a plough.

"Uncle Macintosh?" Harry asked himself curiosly."

"I'm guessin' sis is male in yer world. No that's Big Red. She's always been a bit big for bein' a mare." Applejack told his son as they started toward Ponyville.

"So...what are the Stallion versions of our friends like?" Harry asked as the two trotted in akward silence

"I imagine their like your Mare versions." Applejack said down to the young Alicorn. "I reckon Bubble Gum's the same in any universe."

"Bubble Gum?" Harry asked.

Suddenly a dark pink stallion got in his face with a gasp. "Anewponyanewponyanewpony!" He said very excitedly.

"Oh yeah. Definitely your Pinkie Pie." Harry muttered.

"Hey, you seem familiar. And my Bubble sense isn't acting up." The stallion said. Then he noticed the wings and horn. "When did Lily become a colt?!" He asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Not sure. We're on our way to see-"

"Dusk Star of course! Whoelsewouldbeabletoexplainhowalittlefillybecameac oltovernightimeancomeonhe'sthesmartestponyinponyvi lleandimeanTHEsmartestponyin-"

"Breathe Bubble." Applejack put a hoof to Bubble Gum's mouth. "Yes. We're going to see Dusk Star."

"Yay!" Bubble Gum said bouncing along after them.

"Typical Bubble Gum/Pinkie Pie." Applejack and Harry said at the same time. The Stallions and colt continued to the town library."

"Hi guys. What's up oh..." A dark purple version of Twilight said as he saw the new alicorn colt. "Whose this?"

"Hi." Harry said eagerly. "I'm Harry Trotter-Apple."

"Fascinating." Dusk said as he circled the colt a few minutes later. "He's like Lily in every way. Same feather length, same horn length." He checked behind his mane on his head. "Same odd scar."

"Apparently this little fella came from a world where we're all mares and I assumin' where most mares in Ponyville are Stallions." Applejack said looking down at his "Son." "He recognized a couple ponies."

"Fascinating. I have to send a letter to Prince Solaris. Scales!" Dusk Star called.

"Coming!" Said a young female voice.

Female Spike? Harry wondered. A baby female dragon came running down the stairs.

"Whose the new pony?" Scales asked Dusk Star.

"Scales. Meet Harry. He's Lily's male counterpart." Dusk Star introduced the two. "Scales. Take a note."

After shaking Harry's hoof scales got out a quill and scroll. Dusk Star dictated a note about how apparently there was a world populated majoritily by Mares. And apparently Harry and his mare counterpart Lily switched places with each other somehow.

After the letter was sent by Dragon Mail, Dusk Star continued to study Harry closely.

"Well look Dusk, I gotta get back to the farm to help Big Red bring in the apple harvest before that caterpillar swarm gets here." Applejack said. "Can I leave him with you for a bit?"

"Sure go ahead." Dusk waved him off as he circled Harry again. "Fascinating. Same eye type. Same muzzle. Eye color. Are your spell repetoir's the same?" Dusk Star asked as he sat down on all fours with Harry.

"Depends. Does Lily have a signature lightning attack?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Lightning Strike. Brings a bolt of pink lightning down on her target." Dusk Star said eagerly. "I was so entranced when I saw it. I'd never thought of using magic as a weapon before. Prince Solaris hasn't taught me anything like that yet."

"Nope. I have different moves. But their lightning based." Harry said eagerly. "My Chidori is concentrated on my horn. Its strong enough to ram a crater into an anvil and hurl it into the air!"

"Fascinating." Dusk Star said eagerly taking out a notebook. "What else can you do?"

"Well-"

And so they went on discussing Harry's spell work. Including a new attack he was working on that discharged feathers from his wings coated with black lightning.

"I call it my Chidori Feather Barrage." Harry said triumphantly, spreading his wings threateningly. "Vanquisher of foes! Destroyer of enemies! I will defeat the evil Queen Chrysalis!" He jumped onto the stair case and raised his wings threateningly before throwing them forward.

Dusk Star chuckled. Foals he thought. Wait. "Queen Chrysalis? Not the Queen of the Changlings by any chance?"

"Yeah. Why is she male here?"

"Even more and more fascinating. So this gender switch isn't just limited to ponies!" Dusk Star said eagerly. Taking more notes. "Have you ever encountered a minotaur?"

"Iron Will? Yeah. He turned Fluttershy into a bully for a short period." Harry said. "What's he like here?"

"He's female here and her name is Steel Wall." Dusk Star said as he wrote in his notebook. "She's a hulking Amazon of a female."

"Wow. So it really is a Stallion populated world." Harry said to himself eagerly. "Even the bad guys are reversed!"

Buuurp. "Excuse me." Scales giggled as she handed a scroll to Dusk Star.

"My most faithful student." Dusk Star began. "I was most interested in your letter about the Colt version of my little flower. However I am rather busy at the moment with preparing for the delegates from Saddle Arabia in the next two months. Until I can come up with a solution I suggest you all try to live your lives like nothing has changed. As for Harry, say he's the son of Skye and Sharp Sword. Skye has a similar colored coat so it will be believable. I will inform your sister and brother in law about the situation. Good as always to hear from you.

Your Teacher,

Prince Solaris. Prince of the Sunrise, various titles, yada yada." Dusk finished. "Well that seems all wrapped up."

"What's going on?" Harry asked the older Stallion.

"The Prince suggests that until he can find a solution to your problem that we live life like normal. Until then your to pose as the son of Prince Skye and my older sister Sharp Sword."

"Oh. Your Princess Cadance and Shining Armor." Harry said eagerly. "This is so cool!"

**To Be Continued...**

**It just occurred to me that accidentally revealed a major plot point for The Seventh Element with that character list. Oh wells. Yes, Celestia and Sombra are technically husband and wife. Sombra is the corrupted soul of her husband. As to what his name is, I suggest you guess for now. **

**Hoping for lots of reviews!**

**WriterPON3**


End file.
